The type and amount of matrix proteins synthesized by human tumor cells in vitro appears to parallel that of cultured normal cell counterparts to some extent. We have broadened these observations to a variety of human tumors to determine whether these patterns might allow more precise catergorization of the tumor's origins. In addition, we are characterizing a new matrix protein sythesized by some of these tumors. The identity, function, and molecular organization within the extracellular matrix of this component is currently unknown.